Snippets of Tonks
by CossetteLune
Summary: 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge.  All about Tonks, it'll range from everything to everything else.  R
1. Sapphires

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

So this is one of the "30 Drabbles in 30 days" challenges. And yes, I know that a dabble is suppose to be 100 words and mine is 350. However, I do not care. So yeah... First prompt, first drabble, first day. Enjoy please!

* * *

**Snippets Of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Sapphires

"What is my eye colour?" Tonks asked, teasingly covering your eyes.

"That is a trick question, my dear." Charlie laughed pulling her hands away from her face.

"How so? It is not!"

"Well let me explain this to you, miss _metamorphmagus_. I know that your eyes are a very dark brown, almost black. However if I had said that you would have made them a different colour." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Try asking me a fair question."

"Fine." There was a pause and she tapped her finger thoughtfully against her lip. "What is my favorite stone?"

"You don't have one."

She pondered his answer for a minute before realizing that he was right. "Wrong!" She said triumphantly.

"Wrong again, what are you lying about this time?"

"I am not lying! You're wrong. I do to have a favorite stone."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He had been dating Tonks for a few years now and she loved to play this game with him. Asking him questions and then changing her answers so that he had no chance of ever being right. "Why do you enjoy acting like I know nothing about you?"

"Charlie," Tonks sighed and shook her head. "Sapphires are my favorite stone and have been for some time now."

"How long?"

"Well..." She counted on her fingers, "Maybe a minute?"

A laugh escaped Charlie's lips. "One minute, hey? And what made you like sapphires so much once minute ago?"

"Because now, whenever you see a sapphire, you'll think of me!" She announced proudly.

"Okay. So sapphires are your favorite. However when I said none, at that time I was right."

"I guess so." The pair smiled at each other and then Tonks laid her head on his shoulders. Charlie put his arms around her.

"Guess what _my_ favorite stone is?"

"Sapphires!"

"Correct."

For their next anniversary Charlie bought her a silver ring with a sapphire stone in the middle. It was a little our of his price range but he couldn't think of anything more perfect to get her.

* * *

So there it is, yes it is a little but cheesy, but it is a drabble and I think it's sweet. =) Thanks for reading it. I would love a review and I will be back tomorrow. So in half an hour. )

Until then,

_CossetteLune_


	2. Love?  What do I know about love?

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I clearly am not JKR and therefore own nothing. Well I own stuff. For example my macbook! (Yes it is new, and yes I am bragging!) Oh, and I don't own Stardust either!

I told you I'd be back soon! How long has it been? Maybe an hour and a half? So this one I like because I based it off of real life! Kind of. This is day two of 30 drabbles in 30 days. (Sept 24/10). By the way! I believe that Ted would still like to watch movies etc... Because if _I _found out I am a wizard (not yet! -tear-) I would still miss movies and TV and computers. So I think Ted would still watch movies, and probably with his daughter. (I also think Charlie/Tonks is adorable, if you didn't gather that from the first one.) Now read on!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossettLune_

Love? What do I know about love?

Every students jaw in the great hall dropped. What was he talking about? He truly was mad! It only took one persons cry of outrage to start the whole school up. Within a minute not a student in the hall was sitting quietly. They were all shouting their disbelief and unfairness of the headmasters idea straight to him.

"Quiet please." Dumbledore almost whispered, yet immediately everyone took their seats and paid attention. "Thank you. Now I knew that at first you would be opposed to this, but it will not take long and you will receive no marks on it. It is simply to make you think about something, it is extremely important that you understand this topic!"

One of the Slytherins near the front yelled out, "If we're not getting marked, what if we just don't do it?"

"Well, that would prove to be most disappointing." The headmaster shrugged and frowned. The Slytherin shrank down in his seat. "So, once I clear the tables," He raised his hands and their breakfasts disappeared, "and give you the necessary supplies," His hands fell to his sides and quills and parchment appeared, "you may begin your paragraph on love!"

Tonks inked her quill and held it idly over the parchment. _'Love' _she wrote at the top. No ideas came so she just wrote down her thoughts. _'What do I know about love?' _She stopped writing. The answer was nothing. Then she remembered that a year or so ago she had decided to audition for a muggle play, out of boredom. She memorized a monologue from a movie that her dad showed her. She wrote what she remembered from the monologue. _'I know that love is unconditional, undecided and strangely easily mistaken for loathing. You could search the furthest reaches of the universe and never see anything more beautiful. What I'm trying to say is... I love you. I don't know... Is this love? I've seen it a thousand times but I never thought that I would feel it for myself. My heart feels like its trying to escape from my chest because it doesn't belong to me anymore... It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, it would be yours. I wouldn't ask for any favours or demonstrations of devotion. Just your heart in exchange for mine.' _She smiled down at her paper before remembering that this was supposed to be what _she_ thought of love. She paused for another minute before setting her quill to parchment once more. _'I'm sorry Professor, I don't know anything about love, really. Just what I am supposed to think. I know that I want to feel it one day but not what it will be like. That quote was an example of what people expect. But really, what can a fifteen year old know about love?' _With that she was satisfied. It was at least honest. She leaned back in her chair thought about the scene she had just written out. The movie it was from was kind of lame, but still she enjoyed it. Then she thought about how the casting guy didn't even let her finish the monologue before dismissing her. Apparently acting wasn't her thing. But when she got home she poured her heart out to her mum. Dramatically explained what happened and maybe exaggerating a little bit resulted in them going out for ice cream. At the bottom of her paragraph she wrote, _'I love ice cream!' _and drew an ice cream cone until time ran out.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love reviews and I love you! See, _I _know what love is... Pffft

xoxo

_CossetteLune_


	3. Hundreds

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

So this chapter if very cliche, I think. But that's okay because it's a cute little drabble! R&R

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Chapter 3, Hundreds

"One hundred thirty-three, one hundred thirty-four, one hundred thirty five, one hundred thirty-six..."

"What is she doing?" Bill whispered to Charlie.

Charlie shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. I really couldn't tell you.

Lying on the grass in front of the Burrow Tonks was pointing at seemingly nothing, arm in the air, counting Merlin knows what. Bill and Charlie were standing in the door way trying to figure out what she could possibly be looking at.

"It kind of seems like she's counting the stars, but even she can't be that insane." Bill was fond of his brothers girl-friend but couldn't understand her a lot of the time.

"I wouldn't count on that," Charlie walked over to where Tonks was lying and sat next to her. "Nymph?"

"One hundred forty-nine, not now, I'm counting. Damn it! Charlie, you screwed me up. Now I have to start all over again!" She whined. She took one exaggerated breath than started over, "One, two, three."

Chuckling, Charlie pulled her hand down. "What _are _you counting?"

"The stars." She stated simply, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"The stars?"  
"Yep. Haven't you ever wondered how many there are?"

"I guess so, but there are hundreds, thousand, more than that even! You can't count them, Nymph!"

"Sure you can, I was just doing it."

Again Charlie laughed. "Okay, by all means continue then. But do you know why you're never going to catch me counting the stars?"

"Because you think it's a waste of time?" She tried.

"Yes," Charlie brushed some hair away from her face. He knew how cheesy his next line was going to sound but he couldn't help himself. "But also because you're the only star I care about."

Tonks cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? Did you really just say that?"

"I did."

"You're lame."

"You love me for it!"

This time it was her turn to laugh, "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. I love you _despite _it."

From the front door Bill could still hear their words. Going inside to give them some privacy he thought about how he would _never_ become like those two. Sure, sometimes they were sweet together, but then other times they were just too cliche.

* * *

Well, well, well... Third day of 30 drabbles in 30 days (September 25 2010) and so far so good. . Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you to you two who have reviewed the first two and made me feel fabulous! I would put your names here if was letting me get to the reviews page and see you guys. =P

I will be back tomorrow!

_CossetteLune_


	4. Sunshine

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR.

Today's prompt, Sunshine. Date, September 26, 2010. Happy birthday to my aunt! I dedicate this one to you!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Sunshine

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Tonks was rocking the newly born Teddy Lupin in her arms. Singing softly to him so he would fall asleep. Remus was reading in a chair across the room and a smile grew on his lips. He hadn't read a word since his wife had started singing so sweetly to his son, how could he?

Tonks yawned, apparently her lullaby was working on both of them. Quietly Remus stood from his position and made his way to the bed. "He asleep now?"

She nodded in answer, her heading bobbing as she struggled to keep in up.

"Here, I'll put him in his cradle," Remus offered his arms to her but she only hugged Teddy closer to her chest.

"But he's mine!"

Laughing, Remus tried again, "Dora, do you really want to fall asleep holding him? What if your arms slip?"

Immediately she put Teddy into Remus' arms. "Thank you. I would never let him fall though!"

"I know, I know. But you need your sleep also, sweetheart."

"Hm." She stretched her arms out then curled up under the blankets. "Are you going to go to bed any time soon?"

"Right away," he promised. After placing his son into the cradle he went back to the bed and sat next to his already dozing off Tonks. He began stroking her hair and this time he sang to her, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."

* * *

You read it, now you can review it!

Thank you for keeping up with my drabbles!

_CossetteLune_


	5. Moonlight

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HP. If I did, I'd be rich.

Unfortunately I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this prompt, but I am in such a good mood today, and this is a sad one... But none-the-less, voila! Here it is...

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Moonlight

Nymphadora Tonks used to love the moon. She would lie on the grass and gaze into the sky all night long. Now she couldn't even imagine _how _she could enjoy the sight. Occasionally she would get a glimpse of the glimmering full moon out of the corner of her eye and shutter. All she could do was pace around and bite her nails. Sleeping, reading, even sitting was impossible when her husband was running around in wolf form. She checked her watch again, it was two minutes past one. These nights seemed to last forever. Seconds grew into minutes, minutes into hours. The whole night felt like a life time. The cold didn't effect her, nor did her stomach growling or the dryness of her mouth. Only the thought of her husband, her Remus, would wander around her head, tormenting her and taunting her with various visions of what could be happening to him right now. There were endless possibilities. Maybe there was a poor, innocent child, sweet as Teddy, that he was tearing apart. Or he could stumble into the wrong neighborhood and get killed. Perhaps he was stuck somewhere and was clawing at himself, creating deeper scars than he already has. He was so vulnerable, yet dangerous all at once. A distance noise reached her ears, she jumped and stumbled to find the source. Was it Remus? Did something happen? She couldn't find her breath, her ears began ringing, and the world was going black. Then a squirrel scampered up a tree. "Just a squirrel, not Remus," she muttered to calm herself down. But where was Remus right now? He could be anywhere. He was in pain, no matter where he was, she knew that much for sure. He was probably doing something he would regret if he could remember anything about his transformations. _Thank Merlin he couldn't._ Another sound, her senses overwhelmed her again and she ran to where the noise came from. "Remus?" Her voice shook. This time it was only a bird taking flight. What time was it now? Surely it was at _least _ three. She looked at her watch again, only to be disappointed, 1:03.

* * *

What did you think? First now fluff one, so far. Reviews are appreciated!

x

_CossetteLune_


	6. FieryOrange Hair

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, still not JKR! Imagine that!

September 28 2010. I'm not overly impressed with this one, but I really don't feel like writing today. It is my ninteenth birthday so there are bigger and better things to do today! (For those of you in USA, remember that means that I can do _anything _now. I'm legal. Well not _anything_. Anyway, here you go. (I also didn't like todays prompt. I have Weasleys and Metamorphmagus' so it left me to write about anything!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Fiery-Orange Hair

"You and your hair!" Charlie was shaking his head at Tonks, who was going through the rainbow, trying to find the right colour for her. "You know, the pink works fine. I quite like it.

"Well I'm bored of it!" She whined, she was now onto various shades of green, none of them looked very appealing. "I give up!" She threw her hand to her head and fell backwards onto her bed.

"An actress in the making." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just stick with pink, or try purple!"

"You don't understand! You've got it easy. You wake up in the morning and voila! You've got your own unique shade of fiery-orange hair. Something no one else has. And it's natural! I wish I was that lucky."

"Hm. Yes, I see what you mean. There are just _so _many metamorphmagus' walking around copying your hair!"

"You still don't get it!" Tonks stood back up and pointed an accusing finger at Charlie. "I'm expected to always have these _amazing _styles because I'm a metamorphmagus! I hate it!"

Once again, Charlie sighed. "Nymph, you like being different. You _enjoy_ playing around with your hair! You _love _it!"

Tonks pouted then sat on her bed, deliberately facing away from him. "Ugh."

"Okay... How about I leave you be for a bit?"

"Good!"

She was right, Charlie didn't get it. But what was there to get? She couldn't find a hair colour for the day? "Why don't you try 'fiery-orange hair'?"

Turning around to face the mirror she scrunched up her nose and her hair turned Weasey red. "You like?"

"Mhm. You look beautiful. Like a true Weasley!"

"Hey, we're not there yet, red-head! We have been dating for a few months. No talk of marrage!"

"I didn-"

"SHHH! I command you to stop!"

Not knowing what to do, Charlie simply nodded and ran his fingers through his girlfriends new favorite hair colour.

* * *

All done todays! Six down, a bunch more to go!

Love,

_CossetteLune_


	7. Marked

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, guess what? I'm still not JKR!

This one I dedicate to Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black and PenonPaperFingersonKeys for making me happier and happier with every review. =)

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Marked

No matter where they moved to, or what they said, people would still judge them. _The werewolf and his family._ To them he was monster, she was an idiot for marrying such a person. Either that, or he forced her into it. Then their poor innocent son. How could they do that to a child? No one would even look at them once they found out their secret. And it wasn't hard for them to figure out. Ever since Remus had worked at Hogwarts everyone recognized him. He was a marked man.

This was his worst fear, this was exactly why he _didn't_ want to marry her. She could have had a happy carefree life with anyone else, but she had to pursue _him. _Time after time she would remind him that it didn't matter what strangers said, as long as their friends were loyal and they had each other. Still, Teddy was an innocent boy, no mother would let their child play with a werewolf's son. Remus was starting to loose his mind, he didn't know what to do, but he couldn't have this happening to his wife and son...

"Remus, Remus! Guess what?" Tonks came bounding into the house and threw her stuff on the ground.

"You finally learned how to clean up after yourself?" He offered hopefully.

Instead of responding in words she handed him a piece of paper from the ministry.

"This looks kind of important... Are you sure you should have this?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I work there, remember?"

"Okay, he unfolded the paper to reveal a new law about magical creatures."

"See, they've decided to add werewolves to the list of non-threatening magical creatures! They are going to start coming out with some more in depth information about werewolves and show how, even on the full moon, with some wolfsbane, they can be harmless! AND, this is the most exciting part, if you are registered as a werwolf, the ministry will provide the wolfsbane every moon cycle!"

Remus was taken aback from how much information he was hearing. He hadn't had time to actually read the new laws before Tonks had said everything. "This is... Excellent!"

"Oh, and there is also going to be more research on how to cure lycanthropy."

Remus sat down to gather his thoughts. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day."

"You don't seem as excited as I am."

"Trust me, I am. This means that I'm not marked as doom anymore. And everyone will be more accepting of you and Teddy once all this gets started!"

"Mhm! Of course here will still be _some _jerks who will always hate us, but some people still look at _me _as scum because of my mother being a blood-traiter." She rolled her eyes.

Still, Remus was sitting, looking into nothing, trying to fully understand what this all meant. Tonks curled into his shoulder and let him take his time.

Eventually he put his arm around her and kissed her hair, "I love you, Dora."

"I love you to, wolf-y."

* * *

So, everyone at my house is sick right now, so I'm having trouble writing with all the distractions and feeling like crap, myself. But I hope you still liked it!

xx

_CossetteLune_


	8. Blissful

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tonks or Teddy. =(

I like this one, I think its sweet. But my sister keeps distracting me and wont leave me be to just write. . So I'm sorry if it's kind of choppy.

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Blissful

"Mommy, what does apprentice mean?"

"It means... Student?" Tonks answered.

"Oh... What does yesteryear mean?"

"Last year."

"Okay. How about defiant?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "It means not following orders."

"Oh, I already knew that one. Mommy, what does blissful mean?"

"Teddy, you already know some of these and I can't answer every question you ever have." She loved her son, but sometimes if the television was on (her father kept one after he married her mother and Tonks got used to it) he would ask about every word that came up. It drove her crazy trying to explain word after word.

"I'm just trying to learn!"

"So you mean like how we were before you got angry with me!" Teddy pouted.

She sighed, "I'm not angry, just... I'm not good at explaining words. Ask Daddy next time." She smiled and put her arms around Teddy, lightly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry." A minute passed in silence, "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What does inconspicuous mean?"

* * *

I love Teddy! I feel like he would be a very defiant child. A lot like Tonks, but then quiet sometimes like Remus... =)

xxx

_CossetteLune_


	9. Groan

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Um... So I'm pretty sure I do not own Harry Potter... I sure wish I did though! I also don't own Criminal Minds, which I kind of got the idea for this from... .

I was having a lot of trouble with this prompt. And my house is still being disrupted every few minutes by sick people. Hopefully it will all stop soon! I did steal this idea from Criminal Minds. From the eopisode 52 Pick Up. When Prentiss has to spend time with Viper. Enjoy!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Groan

Tonks was asked to go on a very special 'mission' by her teacher. She was told that only she could pull it off right and that it was of the upmost importance. The morning of her assignment she treated the same as every morning. She pulled on the first shirt she found and a pair of old jeans that were lying on the floor. She ate some toast, put on some shoes and went out the door. When she got to the ministry Mad-Eye Moody looked at her and moaned.

"Do you look in a mirror before you leave the house?"

She thought about it for a minute then replied, "Not usually, no."

He rolled his good eye and kept the other one on her. "Come over here," he beckoned her to follow.

They went into one of the rooms used for costumes and disguises. "Make yourself look a little more put together today." He demanded, "I'll be in my office when you're done."

"What's the big deal?" She asked, but he was already gone. Going through all the different clothes, wigs and other props was a lot of fun. Although, weren't they suppose to use magic for this kind of thing? She was going to be examined in a week at camouflaging herself with only magic. "This hardly seems fair," she mumbled to herself. Tripping over a stray jacket on the floor she hit her head on a mirror plastered onto the wall. "Eek!" No wonder Mad-Eye was annoyed today. Her pink hair was going every way possible and she had some jam smeared on her cheek from breakfast. As quickly as she could she flattened her hair and wiped of her face on her shirt. She then realized how dirty her shirt really was and found a purple t-shirt behind her and changed into it. "Good enough," she shrugged into the mirror and left to find Moody again.

"This better?"

"Much. Except for your jeans."

"It's the style!" She defended, although these jeans were not pre-ripped, the holes were just from her being clumsy.

Shaking his head, Mad-Eye took out some papers and handed them to Tonks. "Here you go, _Nymphadora_," He often called her that when she did something that he wasn't happy with. She frowned but decided not to say anything. "This man is being rightfully accused of stealing from almost everyone. What he needs is to be scared into keeping his hands to himself. This wouldn't be given to us, except that he took a time-turner from the ministry most recently, and we need it back.

"This doesn't seem like I have to be the one to do it though," Tonks pouted.

"Well, he likes shiny things and pretty women."

"Wait, what? You want me to flaunt myself in front of him to get some information? Are you even allowed to ask this from me?"

"Probably not, but you're still going to do it."

She stood there silent for a moment, trying to find any way to get out of such a situation. Finally she gave in, knowing that if there was a way to get out of it, Mad-Eye would have already figured it out and made it impossible. "Ugh," She groaned. "This is really gonna suck!"

"For you," he agreed.

As they left to find this Mundungus Fletcher she couldn't help but ask, "So, you think I'm pretty?"

This time it was his turn to groan. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

How was that? I love Moody and Tonks' relationship. 3

I'll be back tomorrow!

_CossetteLune_


	10. Why in the world would you do that!

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Hey, guess what? I don't own HP! Wow. Would have never guessed that would you have?

So... I never said that this is from **Mystii'**s 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge, did I? I said it was a challenge, but now who's. Thanks again for all the great reviews from Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black. This prompt called for something himerous, so of course, I wanted to do something different. I'm always trying to not go with the obvious for these. Enjoy!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

"Why in the world would you do that?"

Today was going to be the day she told him. All she could think about through the entire Order meeting was that she had to let him know. She was sure that he would feel the same way. They had always had a kind of special connection and ever since Sirius fell through the veil they had been spending more and more time together. There was something between them, no doubt about it. But now that the moment was here her words were falling apart and she couldn't think straight. _Okay Tonks, it isn't that hard. Just a few words. What's the worse that could happen? _She walked up to Remus for the third time within the hour, "Remus! Er... Hi!"

"Hi... Again." He had a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't understand why she kept coming up to him then leaving.

"I just needed to tell you something," She hesitated. Why was this proving to be so difficult?

"What did you need to say?"

"I... I think... I think that you shouldn't drink coffee this late in the evening." She had done it, again.

"Okay... This is tea." He gestured to his cup.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but caffeine is caffeine!"

"It's decaf."

"Oh, of course it is. Well, bye." And she walked away. Again. She slapped herself mentally and hid in the stairwell. _What is wrong with you? It's not that big of a deal! What am I, twelve? _She took some deep breathes and went in for the fourth time.

"Remus," She was talking a lot louder than she meant to and everyone looked her way. She didn't notice them though. All she could think about was how she couldn't screw this up again. "I really like you, a lot. I kind of love you actually. And I think that we should go out sometime, together. On a date." There, she said it. And he heard it. Unfortunately so did everyone else in the Order. The entire house was silent. Everyone looked at Remus who could only gape at her.

"Er... Tonks. I don't really know... Can we maybe talk upstairs?"  
"Yeah. That's a good idea."

They made their way up the stairs in silence.

Once they were inside Sirius old room, Remus shut the door and turned to look at Tonks. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" She defended. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, if you're not drunk then why in the _world _would you do _that_?"

"Because what I said is true! I want to go on a date with you."

"But why?"

Her voice came out very quietly, "I love you."

"Tonks, you're way too young to have any interest in me." He was beginning to yell at her, "Not to mention that I'm a _werewolf! _Are you forgetting about those two things?"

Her voice dropped even lower and she looked to the ground. She wasn't expecting him to get so _angry _with her. "No. I'm not forgetting anything."

"Then why? Why do you think that we should date?"

"I just told you. I lov-"

"You do not _love _me! You're young, right now you're acting even younger than you are. Just because we're friends and we enjoy each others company does not mean that we love each other!"

"Can you please stop shouting at me?" Her voice cracked, "Please."

"Are you going to cry now? You don't love me!"

Tonks buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Remus didn't know what to do, he went over to her and lifted her face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Tonks. It's just that... I don't know what you're thinking right now."

"I love you. That's what I'm thinking right now, Remus. I haven't stopped thinking about you for days and I think that you care about me too!"

"I care about you, yes. But I don't love you."

"Then you should give me a chance! Feelings change. Caring can grow into loving."

"No. Absolutely not, Tonks. I'm a werewolf almost twice your age. I went to school with your parents!"

"I don't care!" She was now looking him directly in the eyes. They could both see that this was going to be a long argument. He had his thoughts and excuses, but she knew that they would be right together.

* * *

What did you think? I write these, not really for myself. Well, kind of... But I also want feedback from people who read them! Review and I'll give you a virtual hug!

x

_CossetteLune_


	11. Empty

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR.

I like this one... I got the idea from something that happened to me in a restaurant once. ) BTW, I do intend to one day write a loong fanfic about what I think Tonks' life before she joined the Order played out like. These stories really do work out in my ideas. =)

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Empty

Tonks and her old friend Alexius decided to go out for lunch. They hadn't seen each other since their Hogwarts days and they had a lot of catching up to do. Together, they laughed over how opposite their lives ended up. Alexius was working at a book store in Diagon Alley, while trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Tonks, on the other hand, was well on her way to becoming an auror, training under one of the most recognized aurors of all time. She was engaged to Charlie Weasley and seemed to be living in a dream world. What she didn't tell Alexius was that she and Charlie were close to breaking up due to their conflicting schedules and ideals. Being as optimistic as ever, Tonks didn't like the idea of talking about the bad things. If she didn't talk about them, then it was like they didn't exist.

The waiter came to their table to see how they were doing. "Would you like some more water?" He gestured to Tonks' nearly empty glasses.

"No, I'm okay, thanks." She smiled up to him.

"Are you sure? It's looking pretty empty," He joked.

"It's not empty! It's still a quarter full! What are you talking about?"

Alexius intervened before she could continue, "Always the glass half full with you, isn't it?" Laughing she turned to the waiter, "Just the bill for us, please." After he walked away she gave her attention back to Tonks. "What's up? Is there something you didn't tell me about?"

"No. Nothing at all. I just can't stand people who are always looking for the down side of things." She took the last sips of her water.

"Okay... Although that glass _is _very empty!"

Tonks looked at her glass, which was in fact, empty. Frowning she tried to find a defense. "It's not empty."

"Okay. What ever you say."

"There's still air in it!"

Alexius shook her head and the pair laughed again. There was no bringing Tonks' mood down.

* * *

I can't believe I'm already on day 11, (October 3, 2010). I still have lots ahead of me though.

Love,

_CossetteLune_


	12. Raving

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters and places belong to JKR, and I am not her.

I wrote this one for "Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black" because she wanted to see some more Moody/Tonks! =3

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Raving

Tonks couldn't believe it! She didn't even know that Mad-Eye Moody took on protégées. And he apparently asked for her specifically after watching her one day. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be training under the great Alastor Moody. She sat alone in the training room where she was supposed to meet him. What was she going to say? What if he decided that she was too immature or too much of a klutz? She bit her lip nervously and began tapping her feet. The door opened and she immediately stood up. In an attempt to walk casually to her new mentor, she tripped and fell flat on her face right at Moody's feet. Quickly she got back up and flashed him a wide, embarrassed smile, as if that would erase the fact that she just did a face plant right in front of him.

His expression didn't change. He stood there, his magical eye examining her. "Constant vigilance! You should have looked before you started walking!"

"Wh- What did I trip over?" She looked behind her.

"Your own feet. Looks like stealth and tracking is going to be where you'll need the most amount of help." He then stepped around her and stood in the middle of the room, looking as if he was expecting something of her.

An awkward silence filled the room for several minutes before Tonks found her voice again. "I'm kind of clumsy, so yeah... That will be my downfall. Not that I'm going to fail anything at all! I'm sure I'll get it all under control! Vigilance! Constantly! As you said! That's a good thing to go by, hey? Especially for an auror. But for anyone really, I guess. By the way, I am so excited to be trained by you. It's an honour, really. I promise I won't let you down! I'll be a model student. You can ask any of my old teachers, they'd all say I was excellent. Well... Maybe they wouldn't. But I've changed. I can be a good student. If I try! It can't be that hard, really. I mean, I'll work very hard and-" She was raving on like a mad-woman and Moody wasn't one for words. He shut her up by hitting her hard in the chest with a spell. She stumbled back and fell on her arse. "Ouch."

"Constant vigilance!" He repeated. "You didn't even notice me raise my wand!"  
"I just- I didn't think you'd attack me!"

"And why not? I could be anyone, right now! You have to be more observant, Miss Tonks."

"I'd really prefer just Tonks, if you don't mind."

Another spell flew at her, but this time she reflected it back at him.

"Good. Better. Fast learner I see."

"Yep. That's me!" She beamed, and spread her arms out to showcase herself. Unfortunately her wand flew out of her hand. Smiling sheepishly at Moody she tried to cover up by talking, "Heh, I won't do that again. I'll be more careful! Constant careful-ness, or whatever. I'll try that more." There she was, blabbering on again. When she turned away he considered shooting another spell her way, but decided against it. _She's cute. _He thought to himself. _And she's got spunk. _He smiled for a second then caught himself. _Did that really just cross my mind? _He shook his head and sent another spell her way that caused her to fall down yet again. And against his will, he let out a little chuckle when she moaned and hit her palm to her face mumbling about constant vigilance some more. She had a long way to go, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Okay... By the way, I'm now looking for prompts for once I've completed the 30 drabbles in 30 days, since I've already gotten one, I may as well just get as many as I can. Wouldn't want to run out. =)

Until tomorrow,

_CossetteLune_


	13. Continually

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I store these characters from JKR. I wish that I invented Quidditch myself though...

Not my favourite chapter, but I wanted to include Bill some more. This is my twelfth? chapter/day. I don't really know. October 5 2010 (The day after McGonny's bday!) Sorry if it seems rushed today.

AlsoI am also making a list of prompts for after I'm done with the original 30, if you have any good one's, or even just requests of couples/stories/ideas involving Tonks I can try to fit it into here or if it's a longer idea, it can go in "_Tonksy Tales"_.

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Continually

Tonks punched Charlie's arm, hard. "Ouch! What was that one for Nymph?"

"For telling half the Gryffindor's that I use my metamorphmagus skills to change the size of my... assets."

"I did no such thing!" She punched him again, "Nymph, please stop and listen to me!"

"No! Now you're lying to me!"

"I would never lie to you, love. Ow! What that time?"

"For trying to sweet talk me."

"Nymphadora," He dodged her punch, expecting it this time for calling her Nymphadora, "I did not- Really?" His arm was going to be bruised for weeks.

"Tell me why you made that up."  
"I would, if I could get through a sentence without you beating me!"

"Fine. Go."

"Okay. I didn't say anything- Don't!" He caught her fist in his hand. "You know me, sweetheart, would I ever do such a thing?"

"Well, who would then?"

Bill Weasley picked a terrible time to walk up to their table. "Hey there, whats up... Why are you both glaring at me?"

"And how is this a funny joke, Bill?" Charlie shook his head at his brother.

"Wh- What?" He laughed nervously. The couple stood up and Bill ran.

"Well, there is the answer you were looking for," Charlie smiled at Tonks who returned his smile with another punch. "Hey! What this time?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was him? And why aren't you going after him to defend your girlfriend?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment then decided it was best not to argue. He sprinted off in the direction of his brother. It may have looked like he was trying to catch up with Bill, but he just needed to get away from Tonks and her fists. He may be a strong Quidditch player, but Tonks' own strength was seriously underestimated. Especially when she was punching the same spot continually. His other arm was still sore from the last time Bill played a 'joke' on them.

* * *

So I know this isn't the best chapter. But I'm really not getting very inspired by this prompt. And I'm also EXTREMELY pressed for time today. I have to go meet a friend, then go to work and I'll get home by midnight if I'm lucky. And by then it would be too late. .

I'll do better tomorrow! x

_CossetteLune_


	14. Maniac

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I only wish that I owned all of this.

I really like this chapter, I hope you do too! =3

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Maniac

Tonks was running around like a maniac. Moody stuck out his leg and she fell flat on her face. "Nymphadora," she cringed at his use of her name. "This is supposed to be tracking, not whatever you're doing!"

"I'm sorry. What exactly am I doing wrong though?"

"Tracking doesn't involve running with your arms going everywhere and ending up with you on the floor!"

"To be fair, I'm tracking a rabbit right now. And he's _fast_."

"Yes, rabbits are fast. But you are _not _tracking him. You're chasing him."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to catch him," she defended.

Moody grunted and sat down. "You're never going to become and auror, Nymphadora!"

"Why," she whined, "do you keep calling me that?"

"Don't whine, don't complain, just do what I tell you to do."

"I'm trying!" She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. "You're not being very helpful though!"

"You are supposed to be practicing tracking. I asked you to catch the rabbit, _without it noticing you._"

"Ohh... I didn't hear that part... Can I use my wand?" She asked, hopefully.

"No."

"Fine," she sulked.

Tiptoeing towards the rabbit she slowly spread her arms and- "DAMNIT! This is impossible!"

"Do you know why I choose a rabbit? I told you yesterday that I would be using one, did you bother looking into ways to catch them, at all?"

"I- Well... No," she averted her eyes from her teacher. "I didn't think to."

"_This _is why you'll never pass your qualifications, Nymphadora. And no, I am not going to stop calling you that. You should have done your research. Go home, I don't want to see you until you know what you're doing."

Ashamed of herself, Tonks gathered up her stuff and went towards the door. "Mad-Eye?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You're right. At this rate I'm never going to pass."

"Don't put yourself down. You're talented, you just don't think before you act. You'll learn."

She smiled, "Thanks. I promise I'll do better tomorrow!"

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Reviews, reviews and more reviews please! I am planning on writing more of this one later... I liked it a lot!

xx

_CossetteLune_


	15. Dreamily

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **You'd know if I owned HP. Remus, Tonks and Teddy would be alive and well... Or she would be with Charlie right now. .

Sooo... Here is another chapter. Since I am officially half way done the 30, I am going to start needing new prompts. =) So feel free to leave some in the reviews or PM me!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Dreamily

Tonks was in her seventh month of pregnancy, and with that her emotions were all over the place. Luckily her husband loved every single one of her moods. If she was angry with him she would cross her arms and stick out her bottom lip, which only made Remus smile. "You're so cute when you sulk," he would say. When she was in a happy or excited mood they would talk about what to name the child and think about all the adorable baby clothes they could buy for it. In an upset or stressed mood, Remus would hold her in his arms and comfort her until she calmed down. They could stay wrapped in each others embrace for hours on end. His favourite was when she was tired and trying to fall asleep.

"Dora, you're beautiful, you know that?" He was stroking her hair as she was drifting off for a pleasant nap.

"Hm... Thank you," her voice was barely a whisper.

"I love it when you're like this," he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Like what?" She yawned.

"Mello, sleepy and slightly groggy."

"That's nice."

He laughed, "Sweetie?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, her voice dreamy.

His fingers trailed down her cheek while he watched her chest rise and fall peacefully. He only had a few more months of her being pregnant, and he knew that when she was back to her usual loud and obnoxious self he would miss this. He had to take advantage of her pleasant, relaxed mood while he could.

"Dora?"

"Yeah?" She was half asleep by now, unaware that she was even talking.

"Can you open your eyes for just a second, please?"

"Why? I'm tired."

"I've noticed. Just one moment though, honey."

She struggled to lift her eyelids but managed eventually. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see your eyes, they're so pretty."

She hit him with all the power she could muster, which was equivalent to the strength of an infant, "Let me sleep."

"Okay," he agreed.

Once again she closed her eyes. Remus wrapped his arms around her growing body and kissed the top of her head. He wouldn't let go of her her until she awoke again. It was as if nothing bad could happen with his arms around her. As if his protective hug made it impossible for any of the worries of the war of effect her. The thought of anything happening to her sickened him. He knew that this illusion that everything was okay could only last so long. As soon as she heard about what happened to her father she would demand to go out there and fight. The baby was preventing that for now, so Remus was praying that the war would end before the baby was born. That way she wouldn't partake in any of the battles and she couldn't get harmed. He squeezed her tighter.

* * *

Love it, hate it? I don't care what you think unless you review! So you should do that!

Love,

_CossetteLune_


	16. Brightness

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Not JKR.

And to think I was so prepared today, so ahead of myself. I finished this hours ago then ran out of time to upload it. . I only have 29 minutes left before I'm out of time for today's drabble! Anyway, I was thinking that I should try to make a true drabble and keep it under 100 words. Well that is a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's at least under 250 though! Enjoy!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Brightness

They had made it through the war. Tonks and Remus met each others eyes, and both of them were filled with relief. They embraced and Remus smiled at his wife, "I love you, Dora."

Tonks smiled half-heartily back, "Yeah, you too." There was something bothering her that Remus couldn't quite figure out. She grabbed his hand and apparated them both back to her parents house. She knocked once on the door before entering. "Mum? It's me, Nymphadora." Her voice was panicked. "Where are you?"

"Is it actually you?" Andromeda replied skeptically.

Tonks had, however, not heard her mother. She ran up to her son, who was sleeping peacefully in her Andromeda's arms. Gently, she scooped him up into her own arms and placed a kiss on his head. This was what was bothering her. She needed to see her son before she could relax. Cuddling Teddy close to her she smiled, this time a real smile. Bright and full. One that she hadn't worn since she found out that she was pregnant. She looked up at her mum and at Remus. "It's okay," she let out a breath. "Everything's okay now."

And she was right, with a smile like that, everything was perfect. All the brightness in the world couldn't compare with Tonks' smile.

* * *

Pure fluff. Fluffy, fluffy fluff. Nothing is cuter than a motherly Tonks though!

xx

_CossetteLune_


	17. Closed

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing had changed since my last sixteen chapters.

So, she accidently put down two sixteens and was like, 'Well, I guess you can choose one, or use both in one.' in which I though... _Hm... Why not just do two? _So here you go. Two in one day.

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Closed

The red-head and metamorphmagus ran, hand in hand, to their destination. It was pouring with rain and neither of them were wearing even a jacket. When they left the Burrow that morning the sky was blue and the temperature pleasant. Now they were both drenched in water running through puddle after puddle to escape the miserable weather. Unfortunately jogging never agreed with Nymphadora Tonks, one foot was ahead of another, then behind it, then... SPLAT! Into the puddle she fell.

She cursed as her hand slipped out of Charlie's.

"You okay, Nymph?" He chuckled lightly and reached down to help Tonks back up. Her shoulders were shaking and odd sounds were coming from her lips. Suddenly his voice turned to concern, "Tonks, are you hurt?" He keeled beside her so he could get a better look at her.

She laughed loudly at the look on his face, "you look as if I had just died!"

Charlie stood up defensively, "Hey, I was just looking out for your safety!"

"You ought to know me by now though. I trip, I fall, I get back up. When do I ever severely hurt myself?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, fair enough, I've made more trips to the hospital wing than anyone else I know. But still, you'd think you could tell apart laughing from crying!"

"They look the same," he shrugged. "I'm just a little protective over you."

She giggled innocently at him, "a little?"

"Sod off, let's just get inside. I need a warm cup of tea and something tasty."

"Yeah, but I think we just hit a road block," she gestured to the coffee shop that they were running to, it was where they always went, a Weasley family favourite. There was a large sign in the window that read; _Books and Beans closed today, Congratulations Tina and Albert!_

"Damn you Tina and Albert. This is charma! Now you're getting married in the rain." Charlie said to the empty cafe.

"Wedding? There was nothing mentioned about a wedding," Tonks furrowed her eyebrows looking for a sentence that didn't exist.

"Where else could they be? It's a small shop, congratulating two people. If there was a wedding then surely they would have invited all their co-workers. That's how small cafes like this work, Nymph."

"Fine then, Mr know-it-all. Where to now?"

He rolled her eyes at her and dragged her another block down where the next coffee shop resided.

"Oh, right," Tonks smiled sheepishly as Charlie. "This will work I guess."

Once inside there was a familiar maine of red hair chatting up a pair of attractive blonde's. Charlie and Tonks met each others eyes and both shook their head. There he was, at it again. Bill Weasley certainly was a ladies man.

"Wotcher," Tonks punched Bill lightly in the arm. "What'cha up to?"

"Tonks, Charlie, meet Fleur and Gabrielle," he waved his arm at the blonde's beside him. "They're visiting from France," he winked at his brother. "Aren't they a pair of lovely ladies?" He casually tucked a stray hair on the older one's head behind her ear, who replied with a girlish giggle.

"Most certainly," Charlie agreed, letting his gaze and flirtatious smile linger a second too long on the girls, earning him a quick kick from Tonks.

"And too think. We usually go to _Books and Beans_," Bill shook his head, "if it hand't been closed today, I would have missed these two." His eyes never left Fleur's.

"What a shame that would have been," Tonks added sarcastically.

However, no one noticed her remark. Gabrielle was busy whispering something in her sisters ear, who was blushing under Bill's remarkable smile. Bill only had eyes and ears for Fleur and Charlie was laughing to himself wondering how long _this_ shiny new toy was going to last.

* * *

I felt like doing something a little different with this one. And I do love Bill so this is what happened. I know time-line wise it doesn't make sense. And there is no reason that Bill, Fleur and Charlie would all be in London seeing as they live in Egypt, France and Romania, but it's cute so what the hell? Also... How _did _Bill and Fleur meet? If someone could answer that for me I'd be oh-so-greatful. - _edit _- I remembered now how it all happened... And by remembered I mean _Chloe 'Remuslupin' Black _told me and then I was like... riiiiight. OOTP, Gringotts, got it!

x

_CossetteLune_


	18. Opened

Drabbles of Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Not her.

Sooo... I know it seems like I failed here but I didn't. I wrote this one two days ago (Oct 9/10) but didn't get to a computer. It was a late 19th birthday celebration for moi, so I forgot until 11PM, when I was at a pub so I wrote this really quickly on my iPhone. It's shorter than I ever thought I'd write something but at least I wrote it!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Opened

Charlie thought back to his Hogwarts days. Not much had changed. He didn't let anyone in, ever. He preferred his dragons over everything. Even his family was kept at bay. But then there was one... _She_ managed to break through his guard. her let her in. For Nymphadora Tonks, he was an open book.

* * *

Too short? Well at least there will be a new one in a few minutes. Yesterdays chapter will be up within the half hour.

xo

_CossetteLune_


	19. Judgmental, much?

Drabbles of Tonks

**Disclaimer: **Yup, it's me, JKR! Ya right...

This one I wrote at work. There was someone staying at my house I did my best. This was written 10/10/10. And uploaded just a day late. =( I'm sorry, forgive me?

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

"Judgmental, much?"

"Judgmental, much?" Tons yelled at her mother.

"Dora, just listen to me," Andromeda pleaded. "I only want what's best for you, sweetheart."

"Yeah well, so did your mother," she was aware of how childish she sounded, but she didn't care. Her mother was being completely unreasonable. "I'm in love with him, Mum!"

"No, you're not-"

"_Don't _tell me how I feel. You're more like the Black's then you'd ever admit," she scowled.

"Dora," her father stepped in, his voice threatening.

Tonks knew that she shouldn't be continuing with this but in the heat of the moment she wasn't thinking, "It's true though! _They _didn't want her with _you _because you're muggle-born, how is that any different? It's not his fault he's a werewolf. It's not like he picked his fate for himself! Remus is a wonderful and gentle man. He wouldn't hurt even a fly."

"It's too dangerous," Andromeda whispered.

Tonks laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how much I don't want to hear that. It's not dangerous. _He's _not dangerous. You're just a prejudice pure-blood," she spat.

"Nymphadora!" Ted shouted. "Don't ever say anything like that to your mother again. She's only trying to protect you!"

Tonks cowered in front of her father. He so rarely yelled, she could probably count on one hand how many times he had been sincerely angry with her. "I- I'm sorry, Daddy," she pouted innocently at her father.

"Don't try that, Nymphadora. You should apologize to your mother right now!"

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Father and daughter's identical glowers were met. They stood silently, eyes piercing one another until Tonks stormed out and slammed the door like a child.

Andromeda fell into a chair and broke into tears. "I just don't want my baby to get hurt," she blubbered.

"She's not a baby anymore though, Dromeda," his voice lost it's harshness and fell soft and comforting. He put his arm around his wife to sooth her. "She's a gown woman who is in love. Unfortunately," he frowned, "she's got a point. Imagine if you _had_ listened to your parents."

"You're right," she agreed. They sat with each other a while longer. Neither of them wanted to think about if Andromeda did what was expected from her. Eventually she broke the silence. "I need to go shopping. We're going to have our future son-in-law over for dinner tomorrow." Ted smiled at his wife. He knew she would soften eventually, she was just a little over-protective sometimes. Placing a kiss on her cheek he left to tell Dora the good news.

* * *

My story for today is continuing after this one... Just so you know. I didn't like the ending so it's more of a TBC chapter. =P

x

_CossetteLune_


	20. Dancing

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Still not important enough for this to even matter.

This is a continuation from my last chapter. They just fit together so well I was thoroughly impressed! Please review once you've read. And send me new prompts!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Dancing

When Ted left his house to see his daughter, he was filled with happy thoughts. He was going to tell her that her mother was finally going to give Remus Lupin a chance. It was the moment that she had been waiting for, for months. He apparated to outside her house and walked in without even knocking on the door. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this. If the door was unlocked he would go in. Dora was always a Daddy's Girl so she never minded. But at this exact moment, knocking would have been a good idea. The scene that Ted Tonks walked into was something that no father ever wants to see their daughter doing. She was lying across her dining room table in not but her undergarments. An older looking man, Ted guessed to be Remus, was bent over her. Both their eyes darted up the second they heard the door creak open. The trio froze, eyes moving from one person to the other. After what seemed like hours, Tonks laughed nervously, "Hi Daddy," she battered her eyes. Always the sweet innocent look with her, it never failed in the past. Unfortunately this look was loosing it's power on her father.

"Nymphadora," he inhaled deeply. "Could you please clothe yourself, now."

She grabber her top and fumbled with the buttons. Remus passed her the skirt she was wearing earlier and she pulled it up refusing to look at her father.

"You must be, Ton- Dora's father," Remus stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the circumstances, but this really isn't what it seems."

"What were you dancing," he replied sarcastically, rejecting the requested handshake. Although his daughter was a full grown woman, this was too much for him. "Your mother _just _decided that she was going to have you two over for dinner tomorrow. It's not too late for her to change her mind."

"Really?" Tonks marveled. "That's fantastic!" She threw her arms around her father then groaned in agony.

"What's wrong Dora?" Ted held her at arms length to examen her.

Remus smiled half-heartily, "This is why we were just like _that_. On the table," he paused awkwardly. "She hurt herself. I was just looking at her wounds."

"What did you do?"

"I, er, well I was really angry, as you know. So in my rage I kicked the wall, well tried to at at least. I slipped, and fell onto that stupid plant that has an incredibly weak pot," she gestured to a nearby weeping fig that had been a housewarming gift when she first moved in. The tree was on it's side, dirt was all over the place and the ceramic pot was in pieces. "Remus happened to be waiting for me here and saw it all happen. He immediately tried to help me and that's what you just walked into not what you thought it was. In fact," she blabbered on, "we, Remus and I, have never even done _that. _You know, we've kissed and we've-"

Remus literally put his hand over her mouth. "Tonks, you desperately need to learn when to stop talking."

Although the couple were embarrassed about the scene, Ted Tonks simply started laughing whole-heartily. "Dora, you truly are one of a kind. Are you okay though?"

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine. I managed to magick all the pieces out of her skin and used some healing spells on her. She should just take it slow for a bit though."

"I owe you one, Remus," she smiled sheepishly up at him.

Ted smiled lovingly at his daughter and the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at Remus. He knew that as soon as his wife saw them together, all her doubt would turn into faith. They were a perfect pair, you would have to be completely ignorant to not see that much.

"Hey, Daddy, do you want to see how deep it cut me?" Tonks asked, enthusiasm clear in her voice. And before Ted had any time to answer, she threw her shirt away once again and turned around so he could see her newest injury. He met Remus' eyes and gave him a look that said _'good luck'_.

Remus gave a quiet chuckle, "I'll take care of, or die trying." The two men laughed and Tonks glowered at them both, not understanding what was so funny.

* * *

Ohh, Tonks. So it is only 10 18 right now, but none-the-less I am _extremely _tired right now. We just had a bog Thanksgiving dinner and that always makes me (and most other people) exhausted. So I am sorry if it seems rushed, but I'm beyond thinking straight right now. So this is day 18? October 11, 2010!

xoxo

_CossetteLune_


	21. Flower Garden

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is recognizable in this story, sadly enough.

Wowzers, my schedule is not working for me lately. I only have ten more days to go though! I'm going to try to get more on top of things again!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Flower Garden

There was a lovely little flower garden in the Tonks' house back yard. Andromeda worked on it when they first moved as her de-stresser; seeing as at the time she was newly disowned, pregnant and getting married. Over the years however, she did not attend to it as much. When Tonks was little she would run around in it and pretend like she was hunting down bad wizards. It always made her parents smile, which in turn made her smile. As she grew older and the garden got more and more overgrown she used it as a peaceful place to sit and think. If she was lying in the garden, her parents knew to just let her be. It was her own place, like a personal sanctuary. Right now, there isn't anything she _wouldn't _give for that garden. Her aunt was trying to kill her, she was carrying a child and her husband was running around doing Merlin-knows-what. She wanted her garden, she wanted somewhere safe. But she could't go outside, not even for a minute. If the Death Eaters saw her, Bellatrix would kill her immediately. Usually she would stand up to dear Bellatrix and defend herself, however, she couldn't risk an unborn child like that. Lying on her bed, she whined loudly and kicked her legs back and forth in the air. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door, "Dora?" The voice of her mother called gently.

"Not now, Mum. I just want to be alone."

"I know, sweetie. I'm just going to leave something outside the door for you." There was a pause as if Andromeda couldn't decide to add one last thing. "Nymphadora, I love you."

Tonks didn't reply. She knew that her mum felt guilty that she couldn't do anything to help, and she didn't like seeing Tonks shut herself up like that. But there was nothing she could do. At least she managed to convince Tonks to stay with her until the baby was born. Footsteps faded down the hallway and curiosity got the better of Tonks. She slipped off the bed and opened the door. A grin reached from ear to ear as she brought up a bouquet of flowers to her nose. Deeply inhaling the smell she hugged the flowers even closer to her. They were, without a doubt, from her private flower garden. She set them up throughout her room so it felt like she was there. Relief swept through her. She didn't know what it was, but something about these flowers calmed and soothed her. Later that night she would finally leave her room wrap her arms tightly around her mother, thanking her for making her life that much more bearable. Somehow, she always knew the right thing to do.

* * *

Thank you, thank you just for reading. And a million more thank you's if you review! Then a few more if you give me some prompts!

xx

_CossetteLune_


	22. Truthfully

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I hate writing disclaimers...

I want more prompts. I need more. So message me, or leave them in the review for me? Please?

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Truthfully

The truth can be a dangerous thing. This is something that Nymphadora Tonks knows all too well. There were countless occasions where a lie would break down and the truth would come out... It never went well. Not that she lied often, but when her mum asked her if she ate all the cookies, that was always an automatic no. Other small situations like that, _who broke the lamp? _or _what happened in here? _these all called for lies. One day though she got herself into one that she didn't see coming, "Nymph? What would you think if I moved to Romania?"

"What? What're you talking about Charlie? Why would you move to _Romania_?"

"Well," he paused, not sure of how to phrase the next sentence. "I got offered a job there, to work with dragons." He was trying hard to hide the excitement in his voice, it's been his life long dream, but taking this job would mean leaving his fiance behind.

She gaped at him, she was about to tell him that that's great, but surely something closer to home will come along, but then she saw the look in his eyes. He'd always held such a passion for dragons, it wouldn't be fair to him if she let him pass up an opportunity like this. She choked on her words at first, not wanting to actually let them come out, "That's fantastic Charlie! Why would you even need to ask me about it?"

"You're my fiance, Nymph, and I'm contemplating moving thousand of miles away. I kind of need to ask," he laughed nervously.

"Yes but, dragons. You need to take this. Plus, our relationship will last, no problem!" She grinned at him, her insides felt like they were knotting, and her stomach was about to be sick. "I, er, told my mum I'd visit her today, so I'd better get going." She hastily grabbed her wand and apparated away before Charlie could see the tear escaping her eye. Tonks wasn't stupid, she knew that it would take a miracle for their relationship to survive this. As much as they loved each other, they would never see one another if he moved to Romania. It broke her heart just to think about it. Looking around, she noticed that she apparated to an empty meadow where her and Charlie would often spend an afternoon alone. She laid down and put her hand to her forehead. Well, she would just have to try to make a miracle happen, that was her only choice. It's not like she could just give up after so many years. Maybe she was telling the truth after all, maybe their relationship wouldn't suffer?

* * *

These one's keep happening when I write them at one in the morning. . I'm going to stop, so that they get better. I'm also going to try to get away from Charlie for a bit.

Review?

_CossetteLune_


	23. Lies

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that I'm more afraid of being thought to own than HP is Disney. I feel like doing anything and they'd be on me so fast... *shutters*

So I just finished watching _Beauty and the Beast._ I'm sure you'll figure that out...

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Lies

_"Are they gonna live happily ever after, moma?"_

_ "Of course, my dear. Of course."_

_ "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"_

_ Laughter._

"Lies," Teddy pouted.

"What?" Tonks turned to her three year old son, shock on her face. "What're you talking about, Teddy?"

"All these Disney movies. They all lie."

"Sweetie, I'm still not following you." Her face was lined with concern.

"No one meets a prince or princess, defeats evil then lives happily ever after like that."

"Who told you that?"

"I can figure stuff like that out by myself, mum!"

Tonks gaped at him, "Teddy?"

"Plus, I heard Charlie mutter that to himself after I told Victoire about _The Little Mermaid_."

A disbelieving laugh escaped Tonks lips, "Don't listen to Charlie, he's just kind of bitter when it comes to falling in love. He'll get over it eventually though." She bit her lip, hoping that she was right. "Besides," she smiled at Remus as he took a seat on the couch next to her. "I married my beast."

Chuckling, Remus placed a kiss on her forehead. "I guess that's true. Except _I _didn't turn into a prince."

"No, you didn't." Teddy agreed, showing that he was right. Then he added, with a grin on his face, "You're even better than a prince!"

* * *

CHEESY! I know. But still cute. **Give me more prompts! **I only have, eight or nine left. .

xoxoxoxoxox

_CossetteLune_


	24. Gone

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I wish...

I know I was going to write on Mad-Eye or something new, but this prompt called for Remus... Tomorrow, maybe, I hope?

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Gone

It was if her heart fell right out of her chest and was replaced by a balloon that was slowly filling up with air, pushing against her insides. Her hands grew clammy, her vision blurred and before she knew if she was lying on the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes.

There was a distant voice calling her name, she tried to reply, but couldn't. Her voice wasn't working, nothing seemed to be. Eventually the noise of her name got louder and closer to her. She saw a face above her but couldn't make out any of the features. She was being lifted up and was placed on something soft- her bead. She was slightly aware of the hands running thru her hair. Finally she surfaced back. Her eyes fluttered open and there was her mum, a look of worry in her eyes, "Nymphadora? Are you okay?"

"Hm," was all she could manage to say.

"What happened? I heard a bang and then you- I was so worried, Dora."

"Sorry," she croaked before showing her mum what she held in her hand.

Andromeda read the note, then read it again. Shaking her head she stuttered, "I- I don't understand. After all that he's just... leaving?"

Tonks whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, love. You must be- well this explains why I found you on the ground." Tears were pooling in Tonks' eyes again. Andromeda kissed her daughters forehead. "I wouldn't worry too much, sweetie. Surely he will come back."

In reply, Tonks shook her head, "Mum, did you _read _it? He's gone. He's not coming back this time," she had to pause to catch her breath, her voice was shaking so much that Dromeda could barely understand her anymore. "I should have never convinced him to get together with me, it's all my fault," she broke down all over again. Wrapping her arms around her legs she let the tears fall with no hope of stopping then.

"Dora," Andromeda's voice was a whisper. "In no way is this your fault. He _loves _you. He just gets confused of where his priorities are. You mean too much to him for him _not_ to come back." The words were coming, even though she didn't believe them herself. She never liked Remus, but she never thought he would do _this_. "He's just worried that he's going to hurt you."

"I'm so scared," she moved her head to rest on her mother's legs. "I don't know how to do all this by myself. I can't have this child without him."

"You're not by yourself. I'm here for you."

There was nothing left to say. The two of them remained as they were, the only thing breaking the silence was the odd sob from Tonks. An hour later, the distressed metamorphmagus fell asleep. Her mother continued to stroke her hair and peered down at her daughter. "It'll be okay, Nymphadora, it has to be. You don't deserve this." She was aware that Dora could no longer hear her, but the words were more to comfort her than Tonks.

* * *

I'm sure that Remus leaving also effected Andromeda, just as much as Tonks. Well not just as much, but quite a lot. I do like Remus, but will never forgive him for everything he did to Tonks... Poor girl!

x

_CossetteLune_


	25. Bones

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **No.

A perfect drabble. 100 words on the dot. Why yes, I am very proud.

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Bones

_Sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me! _These were words that all children said, Tonks herself had said it numerous times, but whoever invented that taunt was in serious denial. Bones break, easily, even more easily if your name is Nymphadora Tonks, however they heal and you move on with your life. Words on the other hand... They hurt, deeper than any sticks or stones. _Too old, too poor, too dangerous. _These words also danced around her head. She would have preferred him break all her bones at one, it would have hurt less.

* * *

Wahoo! Another day gone by, and I am EXHAUSTED! Staff party from midnight until 4AM last night, and a split shift today. I could die, but instead I wrote, for you. So in return you shall review, please and thank you!

xo

_CossetteLune_


	26. Soldier

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I'm watching _Definately, Maybe_ right now... It's so sweet and you should all watch it.

Finally got some Mad-Eye. Just for _Chloe 'remuslupin' Black_. And a special thanks to _Anya the Purple _for giving me so many new prompts. =)

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Soldier

_Constant vigilance, _that's his motto, what he lives by, and he's doing the opposite of that right now by falling head over heals... _no, no, no _that is _not _what this is. He is not falling in love with anyone, especially not some clumsy, nosey, obnoxious, loud, pink-haired, metamorphmagus. This can't be happening. His eyes ventures back to her, she's practicing her tracking skills. There's a look of determination on her face, her tongue sticking out as she tries to not trip over her own feet. A smile grows across Moody's face, _how precious _he thinks before kicking himself mentally. _Constant vigilance _he reminds himself again. Alastor Moody is a soldier he can't possibly be in love... "That's just not a possibility," he says out loud, shaking his head to clear it.

"What?" She bounds up next to him, her bright twinkling eyes so close to his, oblivious of the effect she has on him.

"What?" Mad-Eye repeats. Tonks laughs, then so does Moody. He just can't help himself around her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.

x

_CossetteLune_


	27. Amethyst

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I once had a dream that I was a best-selling author, but when I woke up I was afraid that JKR was going to sue me for having no disclaimer on my thoughts.

A long one today. It is October the eighteenth and this is the twenty-sixth day of my thirty drabbles in thirty days challenge. And although it originally was going to be only that I have enough prompts to last me at least one more month. =)

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Amethyst

Being done with school was a great feeling, something that everyone celebrates. Nymphadora Tonks, who doesn't usually drink, decided that this occasion called for just a few drinks. She was a lightweight and she knew this about herself, so usually she was careful with the amount she drank. However, on the night of her graduation she had a few more than usual. One, two, three... She lost count of how many glasses of fire-whisky she had, she hated the taste but enjoyed the warmth that spread through her body. Despite her boyfriends protests she had yet another fire-whisky.

"Nymphadora-"

"Hey!" She stumbled over Charlie's feet and slapped her hand to his mouth. "That is _not _my name."

He removed her hand from his lips with minimal effort, "Except that it is."

"Uh-uh," vigorously shaking her head she lost her balance and fell on top of him. He laughed and helped hold her up.

"You need to go home."

"But it's only, early in this late night." She furrowed her eyebrows and counted her fingers. "It's probably like, maybe, 15 o'clock?"

Laughing, Charlie took her hand, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute. Outside please?"

"Okay. What about? Are you going to ask me to marry you? Guess what everybody, Charlie looooves me!"

"Yes, I love you very much, now please follow me." Together they made their way through the crowded pub, they weren't the only ones who came here to celebrate. Once outside Charlie placed a kiss on her forehead, confiscated her wand and apparated them back to the Burrow. "You're mum would not be happy with me if she knew that I let you drink this much, so you're sleeping here tonight. But be quiet, please, wouldn't want to wake up the whole household."

"What?" Her voice was several octaves higher than usual. "But it's only 15 o'clock, remember? Why want we to sleep at such an hour?"

"Hey hon, there is no such time on a 12-hour clock."

"Oh," she looked down. "Fine, I'll admit that I may have had one or two or three or four or five or whatever too many drink this fine night."

"Your grammar alone could prove that."

"What? My fine is grammar as always," she puzzled over her words. "That didn't make sense, did it?"

"No, you only showed me to be right."

"Why didn't you drink, Charlie-cakes?" Playfully she tapped his nose with her finger, harder than she intended though.

He rubbed his now very sore nose and took her hands in his so she couldn't try to be flirtatious again while intoxicated. "I hope you never say that name, ever again. And _I _didn't drink because I am your amethyst."

"Amytist?"

"Sure. Bed time."

"Fine," she pouted as he dragged her into the house. They only woke up his mother and two of his brothers, which he counted as a success with a drunken Tonks.

"Ugh," Tonks moaned loudly.

"Breakfast?" Charlie offered her a large plate. "Eggs, bacon and some toast. It's all fresh _and _I have a special concoction just for you."

"No! Turn off the lights, let me sleep!"

He pulled the curtains open so the light blazed into her eyes. "Up. It's fifteen o'clock, not a time for sleep at all!" He couldn't help but add the last part and giggled at his own wit.

"Not funny," sulking she sat up and began shovelling the food into her mouth hoping it would help with the splitting headache she had. It didn't.

After watching her eat for a few minutes Charlie offered again, "Are you sure you don't want to at least try this?" He held up a glass with a purple liquid inside of it.

"Pretty. But I'm okay with just orange juice," she said gesturing to Molly's freshly squeezed juice.

"You don't even want to know what it is?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't trust your drinks."

"Fine," he put it back down. "Keep that nasty hangover feeling all day then."

"Wait, that'll help?" She looked intently at the glass then met his eyes. "Will it?"

He only smiled in response and she gulped it down in a matter of seconds. "It'll take five to ten minutes to fully take effect though."

Tonks swung her arms around her boyfriend. "You just saved my life, a million thanks to you, my love."

Kissing her cheek he accepted her thank you's and moved the dishes away from her. Being sober didn't mean she wasn't still clumsy.

The minutes passed by and Tonks was beginning to feel more like her usual self. "Charlie? What did you mean last night when you said that you were my amytist?"

"I said amethyst," he stared blankly at her. "Maybe there is still some alcohol in your system."

"Maybe I just can't remember last night as clearly as I wish I did," she scowled. "Anyway, what did you mean my that?"

"I don't know why I said it, but in Greek mythology they believed that amethyst would sober up the drunk," he shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just something I remember hearing once and I thought of it last night. The way I pulled you away from the drinks and had pre-made that potion for you, just in case."

She smiled sheepishly at him, "You knew that I was going to get _that _drunk?"

"It was just a precaution."

"You're too sweet, Charlie Weasley. I wouldn't want any other amethyst," she laughed. "You know, I think they are now tied for first place."

"Pardon?" Charlie didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"For a favourite stone, mineral, whatever. Amethyst and sapphires are tied for my all time favourite now," she grinned and something sparkled on the bed side table. They both glanced down and noticed it was the ring Tonks was wearing the previous night. A beautiful sapphire ring that had been an anniversary gift the year prior. Charlie wondered if an amethyst necklace would match it.

* * *

Remember chapter one? _Sapphires_? Well you should. At first I hated this prompt. I couldn't think of anything to write about, so I googled amethysts, and read about the Greek mythology. That is how I wrote this one, in case you were wondering, which you probably were not.

xo

_CossetteLune_


	28. Water

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **The most amazing feeling came over me yesterday, I was on fictionpress and I didn't need one of these!

I was drawing absolutely no insperation from this prompt and I wanted to do something different, lets see how you like this one...

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Water

_Flash._

I'm drowning, I can't breath. I try to catch my breath but there doesn't seem to be any air. Everything is a blur, I need air. I need something.

_Green light._

No, there's the surface, except it's not. Which ways up, which ways down? I should do something, but I can't. I've lost use of my arms, my mind is dazed. Again I try to gasp for air but, nothing.

_Cackle._

I can hear her taunt me. No, I need to get out. What am I supposed to do? I can't leave Teddy. Air? Still none. Use of arms? Still none of that either.

_Hit._

I can feel my body going numb, the green hits me square in the chest, the little air I had is knocked out of me. I stumble backwards, over my feet? No, over my husband. Air. Breath. Something, anything. Is this it? Is my son going to be left an orphan?

_Falling._

I fall on top of my husband, these are my last seconds. Still no air. Finally I give up. There's nothing left I can do. It's too late. I'm sorry Teddy, I am so sorry. Grandma will at least take good care of you.

_Defeat._

* * *

How was that? I hope you liked it...

Love always from,

_CossetteLune_


	29. Fire

Drabbles od Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Not me.

I wanted to try a difference writing style for a chapter, just to see how it works. (I'm reading _The Boy in the Stripped Pyjamas_ right now, that's where I got it from.) Enjoy.

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Fire

Her insides burned with pain, the fire spread painfully through the rest of her body. Even a twitch of her finger would spark more blazes throughout her body. Moaning she turned onto her side and caught a pair of worried eyes starring down at her. "Remus," she stated. Without hesitation he asked her how she was feeling. "Im fine," she lied. She knew that she would recover but was unsure of what happened after she passed out. "What happened? Please tell me everyone else is okay." Remus' eyes darted to the ground and slowly he began to explain how the evening unfolded from the time she was shot down, onwards. By the end tears were dancing around his eyes threatening to fall down his aged face. Tonks didn't know how to react, the fiery burn grew and reached her throat. Words melted before they passed her lips, repeatedly she would open then close her mouth. Eventually she settled on merely extending her hand out to Remus in comfort. Hesitantly he took it, "thank you," he whispered. Nearly an hour passed and neither of them spoke but the curiosity was growing inside of Tonks until it was rivalling the pain over which burned stronger. Finally she asked him why he was sitting by her bedside and not at home mourning the death of his beloved friend.

"Well," he started awkwardly. "I didn't want to be around anybody, but I didn't necessarily want to be alone. I guess I just went to the happiest person I know," he laughed without much amusement. "Also you seemed so lonely here by yourself. We didn't want to tell your parents what happened, so you had no visitors."

"Why not?"

"In all honesty, I was never all that fond of your mother. She kind of... intimidated me when we were at Hogwarts," his laugh was more sincere this time.

There was a pause before she spoke, "I appreciate this," she half lifted her hand that was still attached to Lupin's. "I'm glad I had someone to wake up to." Remus smiled at her and a new spark caught, this time it was a pleasant, tingling warmth in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

How was this? (Sorry for the late upload, BTW. It was written yesterday but I didn't get home until 1 30AM.) Only two left!

xxx

_CossetteLune_


	30. I chose you

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight - I wish for Harry Potter! Too bad wishing on stars doesn't work.

-gasp- eight minutes late today! Anyway, I'm in a Ted/Andromeda mood today. I wish we knew more about them...

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

"I chose you."

"But I chose _you_," Andromeda's voice dropped to that of a whisper. Suddenly the room fell silent and their previous shouts seemed to be echoing through the room, ringing in their ears. A tear dropped out of Andromeda's already wrinkled eye, she was only twenty-two years old but had experienced more than most people could ever imagine. The couple stood in an awkward silence, both regretting what they said to each other. Things were hard, they had never been easy for them, now they were barely twenty years old, living on their own, with a three year old child. Unfortunately the stress had gotten to both of them and they took it out on one another. Neither of them could find the words to apologize, luckily they didn't need to because a very small Nymphadora Tonks burst in the room, a look of rage on her face which made both parents smile. "_What _is going on in here?" She glowered at her mother then turned to face her father. "I am _trying _to sleep, I have a lot to do tomorrow!" Ted suppressed a laugh and Andromeda shook her head, hiding how wide her smile had grown.

"What's so important about tomorrow, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked.

"Daddy's taking me out for breakfast and then we're going to the zoo, remember? How could you forget?"

A chuckle escaped Ted's lips and Dora marched up to him, put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows trying to mimic the look her mother gave to her when she had done something bad. "Daddy, this isn't funny! Now you two had better solve this in the next minute, or else!" Again, she was copying her mothers tone and threats.

"Okay, okay, sweetie," Ted met his wife's eyes. "I am very sorry, Dromeda. I regret everything I said and I love you more than anything in the world-" his daughter stomped on his foot, "except for Dora," he added hastily.

It was Andromeda's turn to laugh at the angry three year old, "I love you too, and I am also sorry," she went along with the antic's.

"Good! Now maybe we can all get some sleep! Daddy, tell my a bedtime story!" She commanded.

"Honey, that was quite rude," Andromeda injected.

"Please," she muttered sheepishly.

"Sure thing," Ted beamed and picked up Nymphadora to carry her back to her room. "What story do you want tonight?"

"I want your favourite one. The one about the princess who had an evil family but in the end she chose the right peasant boy. It's my favourite to."

"It's also Mummy's," Ted turned his head so he could see his wife who was putting away her tea and other dishes so she could go to bed. "Would you like to join us, Dromeda?"

"Sure, just give me one moment."

It only took a few minutes however by the time Andromeda cleaned up and made her way to Nymphadora's bedroom she was already sleeping peacefully. Ted was sitting at a chair beside her bed running his fingers through her currently lime green hair, it constantly changed colour while she was dreaming.

"She enjoyed her story then?"

"Very much, would you like one? The same one perhaps?"

"Sure," smiling she sat on the floor with her head resting on Ted's knees. "A shortened version though, I'm getting tired."

Ted wasted no time to begin, "There once was a beautiful princess who lived with two very mean sisters and controlling parents. She thought that the rest of her life was going to have to be like theirs were and it made her miserable to think of such things. Then one day an unbelievably handsome peasant boy showed her that she could live happily with him, but she would have to give up everything else she had including her fortune, her fame, even her family. At first the princess thought that she couldn't do it but eventually she fell so deeply in love with the peasant that she had no choice left but to marry him. It was difficult at first but once they had their daughter and figured everything out, she realized that it was the best decision she ever made."

Andromeda was smiling to herself, she hated how Ted's cheesy lines always got her. "And did they live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm sure they will. As long as the peasant gets some sleep so that he can take out the spoiled daughter in the morning."

Giggling quietly Andromeda stood up and placed a kiss on her husbands cheek. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just... I don't know, sometimes things get too-"

"I understand," he cut her off, "Don't worry about it. We have each other, and we have her," his eyes wondered to their slumbering angel, "Things will work out, I promise."

* * *

Can you believe that there is only one left? I can't. But don't worry, I'll write more. I love Tonks too much to just stop.

x

_CossetteLune_


	31. Stormier

Drabbles of Tonks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and I definitely do not own The Tempest.

Can you believe that the day has finally come? October 22nd, 2010. This is my last chapter for this challenge. I made it, 30 drabbles in 30 days! While I was thinking about how I managed it and how much I've grown to love my snippets of Tonks, I thought of none other than William Shakespeare. I thought about how he said 'good-bye and I hope you enjoyed my story' in his characters farewell speech. Then I thought that it was very ironic how that was from _The Tempest _and my last prompt is _Stormier_. Get it? Tempest = Storm? Anyway, thus this chapter was born!

* * *

**Snippets of Tonks**

_CossetteLune_

Stormier

_"Now my charms are all o'erthrown_

_And what strength I have's mine own;_

_Which is most faint : now, 'tis true,_

_I must be here confined by you,_

_Or sent to Napes. Let me not,_

_Since I have only dukedom got,_

_And pardon'd the deceiver, dwell_

_In this bare island, by your spell ;_

_But release me from my bands,_

_With the help of your good hands._

_Gentle breath of your my sails_

_Must fill, or else my project fails,_

_Which was to please. Now I want_

_spirits to enforce, art to enchant ;_

_And my ending is despair,_

_Unless I be revealed by prayer,_

_Which pierces so, that it assaults_

_Mercy itself, and frees all faults._

_As you from crimes would pardon'd be,_

_Let your indulgences set me free."_

"Why do you like these things, Mum?" Tonks tossed the book aside and met her mothers eyes, Andromeda Tonks was standing in the door way, arms crossed wondering why her daughter had thrown all the books in her room onto the floor.

"More importantly, why are you going through my stuff?" Cocking an eyebrow she scanned the now incredibly messy room.

"Mum, you're avoiding the question."

"As are you."

Their eyes held one another's gaze for sometime, but Andromeda always won these stare downs, _'it's the Black blood inside of her'_, Tonks and Ted would always say when she wasn't around. "Fine," Tonks gave in, "I was bored. I was wondering if I could find anything that you wouldn't want me to find, but then I got distracted by that book, why would you _ever_ want the completed works of William Shakespeare?"

"I like it," she replied simply. "And you're going to clean up in here, right?"

"Of course. But _why _do you like it?"

"I like all his stories for different reasons, that one passage catches my attention because it has a double meaning behind it. It's the characters farewell to magic as well as Shakespeare's farewell to writing. It's kind of bittersweet that he did that, but it adds so much to the monologue, so I enjoy reading it. In relation to the story, I like how he corrects some wrong doings, then puts away all his magic to leave everything else up to chance. I wish that I could do that."

"You wouldn't last one day without magic, Mum!"

"And you think that you could?" She asked, skeptically.

"Better than you!"

Neither of the women were about to back down from a challenge, so that night at midnight they both gave their wands to Ted for 24 hours. That day was one of the worst days of both their lives. Everything was a disaster and they realized just how much they used their wands for. Even making breakfast in the morning was more work than usual. However they did manage to make it through once they decided to work together, although they agreed that it was not something they would ever try again. Mother and daughter discussed how Prospero had lived a sheltered, perfect, comedic life. He was in a fairy tale, but for these two very real women there was stormier whether yet to come, and they would need all the magic they could muster to get out of it unscathed.

* * *

Loved it, hated it? I want to know since there will be no more. (Well, I do have more prompts waiting, but you'll see how that'll be different.) Please let me know! And feel free to feed me some of _your _prompts!

Love always,

_CossetteLune_


	32. AN

An authors note,

I'm sorry for this, I hate getting chapter updates and then being like, "WTF? Just an A/N?" however, this needs to be here. That was my last chapter, since it was a 30 dribbles in 30 days challenge, BUT I now have up "A little taste of Tonks" which is the exact same thing, only it's prompts from readers and it's not a challenge, it's just me wanting to write more because of lovely people such as **Amelia333**, **Anya the Purple**, **PenonPaperFingersonKeys**, **Mystii**, **Rita Arabella Black** and of course **Chloe 'RemusLupin' Black**. You all made writing these so much better with your constantly spectacular reviews, more people should be like you! Good-bye to Snippets and hello to tastes!

Unfortunately I cannot copy and paste links in here, so you're just going to have to go to my page and click on it youself! Or... It's (all that important code at the begining with the 'http' and the 'www' and the 'fanfiction dot net' etc...) /s/6419243/1/

With much love,

_CossetteLune_


End file.
